Into the Shadows
by Kurosawa-Chan
Summary: This is the redone version of my story Into the Shadows. Contains Doctor/Jack. When looking for an Ancient, lost book will The Doctor find more than they were looking for or; will they be torn apart forever?
1. PrologueChapter 1

Into The Shadows Chapter 1

 **Note: * words* is Galifreyan.**

 _It has been about 4 months: 4 months, 1 week, 5 days, and 3 hours (according to The Doctor) since Rose Tyler had been 'kicked' off the TARDIS._

 _4 months since The Doctor found Captain Jack Harkness on Satellite 5, surrounded by mounds of dust._

 _4 months since The Doctors last regeneration._

 _4 months since The Doctors, and Jacks, life had turned upside down._

 _4 months since The Doctor fell in love with Captain Jack Harkness._

 **Chapter One**

Jack flipped on the radio as he entered the kitchen. The opening beat of Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars filled the open space. Jack danced around the room, grabbing a banana on the way, and started making breakfast.

The Doctor woke to the smell of brewing coffee, bacon, and pancakes. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. If only all of his companions made breakfast.

The Doctor showered then dressed in a 'The Angels have the Phonebox' tee-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans and Converce to go with it. After looking himself over in the mirror, The Doctor headed down to breakfast.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, trying not to stare. Jack, wearing only pajama pants, hadn't noticed The Doctor, yet. Jack continued to dance as he sat the table. When, and only when, the food was on the table did The Doctor clear this throat.

Jack spun around and rolled his eyes.

"Alittle warning next time, Doc." Jack said, knowing it wouldn't be the last time The Doctor snuck up on him.

"So, where to today?" Jack asked as they ate.

"Don't know. I've been thinking of looking for lost books. How does that sound?" The Doctor replied. Jack agreed as they finished breakfast. The Doctor grinned and raced to the control room and Jack got dressed.

"Searching for... books... catigorized... as... lost." The Doctor muttered as he pushed a series of random buttons. Jack walkes into the room as a small 'ping' was released from the monitor, informing them that the search was complete.

"The History of Poosh... The Art of Being Invaded... The Propheses of Dalek Kan... How to Make a Philosophers Stone... and a book that the TARDIS can't translate. I think its: *Acta Rassilon creatorem et Praeses*." Jack read.

The Doctor froze. With trembling hands he turned the monitor towards himself. The Doctor vaugely heard Jack questioning him. The Doctor stared blankly at the screen, unable to comprehend the words.

"Doctor? You OK?"

The Doctor breathed deeply and nodded. As the Doctor pulled the lever, starting the TARDIS Jack heard the Doctor mutter-

" Journal of Rassilon: The Creator and President."


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Shadows**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Jack knew the Doctor wasn't Ok and didn't press the issue.

The room shook as the TARDIS landed in a Reception-y area, with it's circular desk and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves.

Doorways broke the uniformity; leading down narrow, book filled corridors.

As Jack looked around he noted something unusuall. There were papers on the desk and books on the shelves yet there was silence.

Jack looked at the Doctor wandering if he could hear anything. The Doctor shook his head. There were no footsteps,whispers, or turning of pages.

There wasn't even a breeze.

Jack strolled to a window, carefully peering out. It seems as if they'd landed in a library. A library the size of a small planet.

They were in a tower about a mile from the surface. Below them was emptyness. No people.

Nobody waking down sidewalks, hallways, or corridors. No one doing anything.

The Doctor Scanned the room and said-

"There are traces of body heat, human to be precise. It appears that everybody left in a hurry. But why? What could be so serious that a whole planet-ful of people would get up and leave?"

Jack turned to respond but yelped when someone gripped the back of his neck.

'It isn't the Doctor' Jack reasoned. The Doctor was standing with his back turned, not seeing Jack.

Jack had hoped that it was the Doctor just scaring him again. But the Doctor didn't wear gloves either.

The Doctor turned and horror flashed across his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Demanded the Doctor.

"These ...are ...our ...forests. ...You ...have ...3 ...hours ...left." It said in a raspy voice before collapsing.

Jack turned. The thing that grabbed him was... an Astronaught?

Why was it doing in a deserted library. Jack, and the Doctor(though he would later deny it), flinched when a skull fell forward, smaking the interior of the helmet with a sickening ' _plop'_.

Jack started to slowly back up.

Stumbling when the Doctor grabbed his hand and rushed him into the nearest corridor. They ran, turning into random hallways.

They didn't stop until they stood infront of a curious golden door which they quickly entered.

 _They didn't notice when the curious gold door closed with a click, locking them in. Or when the door faded to reveal soft red brick._

 **Hey everyone.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm using WordPad to write this as my coputer doesn't have Microsoft Office.**

 **This is set just after the 10th Doctor left The Library, though the doctor in my fic hasn't been to the library. I hope you like it.**

 **-Kuro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Shadows Chapter 3**

The Docter wandered down an isle of books haphazardly stacked taller than he was.

He looked around, curious, while Jack turned to see if they had been followed. Only to face a brick wall. Jack spun around checking every wall he could see.

There was no door in sight.

"Doctor!" Jack called, his voice rising an octive. The Doctor ran towards hin.

"What's wrong?" Questioned the Doctor. Jack nodded to the wall where the door had previously been.

"... The walls wrong?"

Jack shook his head.

"Then what... Where did the door go?" The Doctor finally saw the problem.

"I'll try scanning it!" The Doctor said as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Jack took a few steps back.

"Well," The Doctor said confused,"it's not being covered up. There's no evidence, aside from us being in the room, that there was ever a door."

'OK. Were trapped in a strange room with a dissapearing door. Didn't the Astronaught say something about only having 3 hours.' Jack thought, panicing.

The Doctor noticed Jacks elevated breathing and gently pulled Jack to the ground, holding Jack in his arms.

"Hey, It'll be OK." The Doctor said quietly.

 **Hey Guys(and Girls),**

 **Kuro here. Hope you all like it.**

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, but I wanted it to end on a positive note.**

 **If you find any errors (or complaints) please tell me.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood or any of their characters.**

 **If you have a request or ideas feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **-Kuro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Note: *** _ **Speaking**_ *** is Gallifreyan**

 **Warning: Some characters may be OOC**

After Jack had calmed down The Doctor stood, pulling Jack to his feet. 'We need a plan.' The Doctor thought.

The Doctor voiced his thoughts to Jack we agreed.

"There may be something in here that can help us." Jack said. The Doctor nodded and they began searching the room for anything helpful.

The Doctor searched through tall books not noticing that none of the books were in English.

"Hey Doc. all these books are written in a foreign language, like the one the TARDIS disn't translate." Jack reported as the met where the door use to be.

"But," Jack continued handing a book to The Doctor, "This one looks familiar to the one Shown by the TARDIS."

The Doctor froze. Jack had handed him a thick, leather-bound, unofficial looking, book. He could faintly see a circular symbol in golden ink.

"* _Acta Rassilon creatorem et Praeses_ *" The Doctor muttered and the dam broke. The Doctor collapsed into himself, falling to the floor.

Tears streamed down The Doctors face as he lost himself in the memories he had tried to bury.

 **Flashback**

The air was heavy with the stench of fire and ashes. The were flashes of light, sceaming, dieing.

There was mass confusion. Why were they doing this? People thought as their enemys screamed 'Exterminate!'

There were many innocents dieing as 'Lord President' was at a war council, all their tactics had failed.

Then he came. The Doctor, The madman in a box. He came to stop the war, and he did.

2.47 Billion children were on Gallifrey at that very moment. The Doctor had counted.

The Doctor made a decision. A decision that one day every doctor will have to make, even thought he didn't call himself The Doctor then.

To kill someone to put them out of their misery.

So, with the decision made The Doctor stoped the War, saving the universe, but not Gallifrey.

Gallifrey burnt. And The Doctor, as his punishment, had to live with the knowledge that he single handedly killed 2.47 _Billion_ children.

 **Hey Guys(and Girls),**

 **Kuro here. Hope you all like it.**

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, but I wanted it to end on a positive note.**

 **If you find any errors (or complaints) please tell me.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood or any of their characters.**

 **If you have a request or ideas feel free to leave it in a review or message me.**

 **-Kuro**


End file.
